1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical properties of a semiconductor device may degrade over time as a result of electrical or thermal stress. In an attempt to correct the degradation, the device may be cured using a baking process. In order to cure the device, separate baking equipment and baking process are required. This may increase initial manufacturing costs and result in an overall deterioration productivity. Furthermore, the curing technique may not correct defects after the semiconductor device has been released.